Shadows of the Past
by Neph Champion
Summary: Crossover: YGO and SonicX, Puzzleshipping and Sonadow! This takes place after YuGiOh! ends. We all know that Shadow was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, but why is he the way he is? What made him the way he is? Rating subject to change.
1. His creation

Hello! This is a new idea I had and I wasn't sure where to put it at first… My Yami, Eternal Nightshade, are working on this together. Also, title is subject to change!

Disclaimer: Neither Night or I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Sonic the Hedgehog.

Description: This takes place after Yu-Gi-Oh! Ends. We all know that Shadow was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, but why is he the way he is? What made him the way he is? SONADOW!

00000

Title: Shadows of the Past

Authoresses: Sphinx Mouto and Eternal Nightshade

Part: Prologue/?

Prologue: His creation

000000

High above the Earth the creation of the 'Ultimate Life Form' was nearing its creation. The creator of this amazing creature had searched long and hard to find just the right soul for his creation. He had dubbed it Project Shadow: Shadow the Hedgehog. It hadn't been until the year before that he had finally found, what he hoped at least, was the right soul.

"Is it finished Grandfather?" asked a teenaged girl.

"Just about, little one..." Gerald chuckled, carefully putting the last finishing touches on his most incredible creation. Gerald smiled thoughtfully. "Now, my greatest creation, you lack only the true spark of life...all you require...is a soul." He paused, carefully reaching out to a vial created from an unearthly material. Within it glowed the dark and reddish essence of a powerful soul...one tainted with darkness, yet in it, was a strange light... He hesitated, not knowing what this experiment would lead to, but...for the good of mankind, he pressed on. "Now, my creation...live." And in this being, the black Hedgehog Shadow, he placed life.

Maria looked at the vial. "Do you know whose soul you used?" she asked as Shadow began to awaken.

Gerald watched his creation carefully. "I believe, my dear, that it was the soul of a powerful and noble hero who lived long ago..." And, as an after though, Gerald mentally added 'And I pray I am not mistaken... Yet, a soul of this magnitude was necessary to bring my creation to life...'

"You mean like one of the people that were part of the strange happenings on Earth a few years ago? Or do you mean a Pharaoh?" Maria was curious.

Gerald frowned. "Well, that...is the puzzling thing of it, my dear. Science knows so little on the supernatural, as they are like friends that seldom meet...but, from all I can gather...this soul was indeed that of an ancient king… And yet..."

"And yet?" she prompted.

Gerald sighed and focused on Shadow. "And yet, this soul has been active very recently or...so it appears, from what I can tell...it has actually taken some...form or another, though I do not know how."

"Maybe the soul belonged to the legendary "Nameless Pharaoh"?" Maria wondered aloud.

Gerald chuckled. "My dear child, don't believe all the stories you hear..."

"But I just love the story of the 'Nameless One' it would be so... poetic if that were his soul!" she exclaimed. Maria looked back at the container when she heard movement inside.

"Well," Gerald chuckled, almost not noticing, "I don't think much of such stories, little one...but you can ask him yourself, I suppose. And there he is now." Gerald murmured, getting ready to free his creation.

"I hope he remembers." said Maria. Maria pressed the button to open the container. "Hello Shadow! I'm Maria."

"Sha...dow...?" The other asked, eyes blinking through the mental haze. "Who's...shadow? Is...is that my name? N...no...wait...I..." He groaned softly again and tried to get out of the strange thing he was in. ...Only to fall back him, learning that his arms didn't feel like moving just now.

Maria helped him get out. "You are Shadow."

The hedgehog's dark eyes blinked thoughtfully. "I...am?" He nodded slowly. "Okay..." He muttered... "What am I doing here?"

"What is the last thing you remember? My Grandfather created you for the benefit of mankind..."

"Created?" Shadow echoed, confused. "But..." He frowned deeply. "I...remember..." He tried very hard, thinking until his brain hurt..."A...face. I think. Something...I...I don't know...it's too hazy. And...a name. N...no...a...a title. 'Nameless one'" He sighed. "I don't remember anything else, though. My head hurts so much."

Gerald laughed. "Well, well, Maria...perhaps you _were_ correct."

Maria grinned.

"Correct?" Shadow asked, feeling more confused than ever. He felt...strange...then his legs decided they didn't appreciate all the work they were doing and went on strike, making him collapse. "Oww..."

"Yeah, Grandfather created your body and then had to find a soul. I was telling him just before you woke up that it would be poetic if the soul he found belonged to the 'Nameless One' and I was right, as usual..."

"Soul...nameless one..." Shadow hung his head, feeling suddenly exhausted. "...I...I don't understand."

"You don't have too."

Gerald smiled. "It appears our new friend here could use some rest, my dear. Perhaps you could help him to the room we made for him?"

Maria smiled. "Of course Grandfather." She helped Shadow get back up and led him from the room. 1

"Thanks." Shadow murmured softly, sighing.

"It's ok, get some rest Shadow."

"Okay...oh, wait. Umm...what's your name?" Shadow asked, his eyelids slowly drifting shut.

"Maria." Came the quiet reply. "Good night Shadow."

"G...night..." Shadow yawned. As shadow slept, dreams and visions plagued his tired mind and he tossed and turned, whispering soundlessly in his sleep to phantoms unknown...

Over the next year Shadow and Maria became friends. Shadow grew fond of the girl in a sister/brother sort of way... And, though he could not help being depressed over his lack of memories, her presence helped…

00000

That's that! Prologues done. Please review.

_Sphinx Mouto_ & **Eternal Nightshade**


	2. His Past, Fifty Years of Sleep, and a Re

Hey! It's Sphinx and Eternal Nightshade with the first chapter! We hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Neither Night or I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Sonic the Hedgehog.

Description: This takes place after Yu-Gi-Oh! Ends. We all know that Shadow was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, but why is he the way he is? What made him the way he is? SONADOW!

00000

Title: Shadows of the Past

Authoresses: Sphinx Mouto and Eternal Nightshade

Part: 1/?

Chapter One: His Past, Fifty Years of Sleep, and a Reunion

00000

A year later Maria was pulling Shadow down a hallway in the Ark. "Hurry Shadow! We have to get out of here!"

Shadow yelped as he nearly hit a wall while being dragged by the surprisingly strong girl. He raised an eyebrow, concerned and confused. "Why? What's wrong?"

"The government killed everyone but Grandfather and us last night; Grandfather told me that you and I should get out of here. By the sound of it he wanted us both to live! On come on! You're slowing us down!" Maria panted as she said this.

Shadow's eyes widened and he immediately picked up the pace, instantly reversing their roles and dragging her instead, trying to get them both to safety.

"Stop right there!" They heard someone shout behind them.

Maria looked back. "Keep going Shadow! It's them!"

Shadow growled and tried to pick up the pace, as if _trying_ to leave a trail of smoke in his wake... He darted around a corner and ran harder, ignoring his burning lungs which had never been abused like this before...

They heard a gunshot and Maria gasped as she was hit.

Shadow's running stopped short...and so did his heart... "Maria!"

"No Shadow! Don't stop! We have to keep going! I have to get you out of here!" Maria urged, pushing him weakly.

Shadow's wide, blazing eyes quickly glanced up at the soldiers and then down the bleeding girl. He grabbed her and ran, pushing his limits as hard as he knew how. 'Hold on, Maria...please...'

When they got to the right room Maria walked to the computer.

"Maria...are you...okay?" Shadow asked, scared for her.

"I'll be fine." She began to type at the computer. "Almost finished, You'll be out of here in no time." She was getting weaker.

"_Me_?" Shadow asked, getting upset. "Don't you mean, _us_? What about you?! You're not fine...you...you're hurt..."

As Shadow got to the middle of the room something came down around him. "Promise me something Shadow... promise me... that you'll give the people of Earth a chance... to be... Happy..." Those were her final words to him and that was the last he saw of her as the pod he was in jettisoned from the Ark.

"Maria! NOOOO!" But it was far, far too late...

00000

The next day Yugi found a pod.

From within the pod, a small form shifted and made a soft, pained moan...

"Are you ok?" Yugi slid down to the pod and opened it. Yugi lifted the Hedgehog gently, and gasped. This was the strangest hedgehog he'd ever seen! "Are you a hedgehog even? You're the strangest one I've ever seen, or heard for that matter... Wait. Who's ever _heard_ a hedgehog before?" Yugi babbled as he climbed out of the crater the pod had created, being careful not to jostle the animal in his arms too much.

The black hedgehog dazedly looked up at the face of the human, not even able to make out the shape... "I...I don't know...but...M-maria...she..." Another tired groan.

"Shh... Don't talk, I'll take care of you..." Yugi whispered.

The hedgehog sighed and obeyed, going limp in the human's arms.

00000

Shadow came to with Yugi standing over him. "I've done as much as I can, are you feeling better. How many fingers do you see?" Yugi asked.

Shadow blinked wearily and cocked his head to the side. "Uh...erm...three?" He asked. "...And thank you..."

"It's fine, I was happy I could help you... what's your name, and who's Maria?" Yugi looked concerned.

"I'm Shadow." The hedgehog said softly, "That's what the doctor named me...and...Maria..." The hedgehog looked around helplessly, just praying that maybe...but no. "She's my friend. My only friend...did...did you see another pod?" He asked, eyes pleading with the human.

"No... I didn't... I'm sorry..." Yugi looked at the hedgehog more closely and saw the colors of his fur for the first time. He gasped. "What happened before I found you?"

The hedgehog didn't even hear the question. His gaze fell to the floor and his hands clenched into tight fists. "It's all my fault...if only I had been faster...I could have saved her! It's my fault..."

"N-now don't jump to conclusions Shadow..." 'He looks kind of like Yami-chan...' "I'm sure she's fine..." Yugi put his hand under Shadow's chin and made the hedgehog look at him.

Shadow's dark, tear-filled eyes met Yugi's and he felt...calmer, somehow. This person seemed so...so kind. He nodded. "Maybe...maybe you're right. B-but...she was hurt." His gaze fell. "Really bad. I..." He choked up a little and, not really knowing why, suddenly threw himself into the human's arms.

Yugi froze when he saw Shadow's ruby-red eyes. 'He-he has Yami-chan's eyes...' He was surprised, but, after a moment put his arms around the obviously distraught hedgehog. "It'll be ok..."

"Y-yeah..." The hedgehog replied softly, exhaling and feeling better. "I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean t...I..." A blush formed on the creature's face and he pulled away shyly.

Yugi had tears in his eyes now, but smiled. "It's ok... I lost someone very dear to me as well... it was about a year ago now, I don't really know what to do... I've been in a kind of limbo since he left..." Yugi looked away, a tear falling from his eye.

Shadow nodded, understanding and smiled sadly back. He gently wiped another one of Yugi's tears away. "I'm sorry..." Overcoming his shyness, he gave Yugi a hug. "It'll be okay." He echoed Yugi's previous statement.

Yugi just cried, almost forgetting that this was Shadow, not Yami. "I-I miss him so-o m-much... My Nameless Pharaoh, Atemu..."

"Nameless...phar...aoh...?" Shadow echoed, remembering his awakening. "...Why...why does that sound familiar?"

Yugi froze. Y-Yami?" he asked, pulling away and looking into the other's eyes.

The hedgehog paused, then laughed. "I said my name was _Shadow_...not darkness… There...is a difference..."

Yugi began crying again. "All I want is to have my Y-Yami-chan back..."

Shadow felt a wave of panic as Yugi cried. He _needed_ to comfort him. "Uh...h-hey..." He hugged Yugi again, rubbing his back. "It's okay...shh..."

"No it's not! It'll _never_ be ok!" Yugi pulled away. //I WANT HIM BACK!//

Shadow fell back onto the couch at the force of Yugi's actions and the shock of the voice he heard. "H-how...how did you...just speak in...my head?" Shadow asked, eyes widening in fear. He backed away from Yugi warily.

Yugi looked at Shadow, surprised, and then began to cry again. "Yami-chan... I'm sorry..." He whispered. //I just want my pharaoh back... is that to much to ask for?//

"A...ano...n-no?" Shadow replied, still a bit scared of this person who could speak in his mind. "H-how do you...keep doing that? Why is your voice in my head?"

//M-my be-beloved a-and I-I hade a-a l-link that con-connect-ed our m-minds...//

Shadow backed away a little more, still eyeing Yugi suspiciously. "But...what does that have to do with me?" He wanted to ask ask Yugi to stop because it was freaking him out, and yet...he couldn't bring himself to...something...something about it calmed him, even if it was weird...

//If you can hear me... then... Somehow... You must be... My Pharaoh... You must be...//

"P-pharaoh?" Shadow shook his head. "But, I'm not Yami. I'm not even a human! How...how could I be..." He eyed Yugi again, confused and lost, but... "I..."

"I-I can feel it now... you-you have his soul..." Yugi put a hand over his heart. "I never got to tell..."

"His...soul?" Shadow echoed, looking down at his hands thoughtfully, as if to examine his entire being. "..." //What is this, I feel...?//

//I... never got to tell him, how much... I loved him...//

//L-love?// Shadow asked, his heart beating faster. //Aibou...//

//You...you love me, aibou?// The mental voice had changed. It was still Shadow and yet...it was...Yami...

Yugi looked up. //Yami?// His voice was hopeful. //Yes, yes I do, but I could never find the courage or the right moment to tell you, and then you had to leave... Why did you choose to leave?//

//Oh, aibou...I never wanted to leave you. Beautiful aibou, precious one, I never wanted us to say goodbye...I had to go, aibou. You...I thought you'd be better off with out me...//

//Would you have stayed if you knew?//

Yami/Shadow's answer came instantly, filled with the most sincerity and conviction he had in his whole being. //I would have moved heaven and earth to be with you, aibou. I love you too.//

//Oh... Yami-chan!//

Yami looked down at his tiny body and chuckled softly. //Though, I wish I could have returned to you in...better conditions.//

//I know...// Yugi was about to hug Shadow/Yami when they heard a loud crash from down stairs. //What was that?//

//Oh no...// Shadow/Yami's eyes widened. //Gods, I hope it's not them...they...if they're still after _me_...// Yami looked up at Yugi determinedly. //I can't let them hurt you, love.//

Yugi had just opened the fire escape when they burst in.

"Go, aibou." Yami urged, in the back of his mind, thinking on the likely possibility of sacrificing himself for Yugi...

Yugi pushed Shadow out the window as another shot rang out. //Go Yami! Go! I'll... be... o-// Yugi died as he said this.

//AIBOU! NO!// This time, Yami did not turn. He did not run. Enraged by his aibou's death, he attacked the man who shot his aibou in a blind rage, not caring about his small stature or unfamiliar body...

Yugi's last tear fell into Shadow's hand as he passed his Aibou's corpse.

Yami ripped apart the man who dared harm his aibou, his eyes blazing with furious hellfire. He would have killed everyone in the room... One of the soldiers grabbed an arm.

The more beast than human creature tried to wrench away angrily. "LET ME GO!" He thundered furiously.

Another guard grabbed his other arm.

"I'll kill you...all of you...you killed my AIBOU!" The creature screamed, struggling and fighting wildly, too blind with anger to even act sensibly enough to free himself.

The started to drag him out of his Aibou's apartment.

"Aibou! AIBOU!" He screamed, like an echo of the day the oricalcos took Yugi from him. In his palm lay Yugi's last tear, which he clutched like a lifeline... The two guards threw him into another container. Shadow banged furiously on the lid.

The tear he was clutching like a lifeline started to change. He looked down and gasped. It looked like a small emerald, but it was growing.

They turned on the cryo-freeze, to put Shadow to sleep. As Shadow eyes slid shut and the part of him that was Yami retreated in the agony of a torn soul, he clutched to his heart the gem of his aibou's last tear...the chaos emerald...

00000

-Fifty years later-

Doctor Ivo Eggman forced his way into the chamber Shadow was frozen in.

Within it, the mind-wiped black hedgehog stirred and the life within him pulsed strong.

Dr. Eggman punched in the password that would release the military's secret weapon. Up came the pod that craddled shadows body, ready to release the power within... the pod shattered half-way up revealing the still enraged hedgehog. Eggman took a step back.

Shadow rose from the container, feeling an all consuming hatred, yet he did not know what for...he remembered something...the face of...a girl? He did not know. All he knew was that some anger...perhaps vengeance...must now govern his destiny...

"You here to stop me again Sonikku? Wait... you're not Sonikku, who are you?"

This...man...seemed familiar. Yes. Maybe he could explain this fury...Shadow smiled grimly.

Eggman back up upon seeing the rage in the unknown hedgehog's eyes.

The hedgehog chuckled mirthlessly. "My name is Shadow and you are my new master... I will grant you one wish."

"You must prove yourself first." said Eggman as a government weapon burst in.

When Shadow saw the robot his fury tripled. "Very well, _master_...let me show you my _true_ power!" The hedgehog cracked his knuckles and his eyes blazed. "CHAOS BLAST!"

His agony ridden and torn soul reveled in the destruction of the machine. He smirked at the sight of the smoldering wreckage.

In the darkest corner of the soul room, Yami laughed evilly. //I'll kill them all for what they've done to me, and Yugi...//

Eggman was kind of creeped out. "Well done Shadow! Let's go."

Shadow jumped down from the platform and silently followed, his rage having cooled, if only by a little...

Meanwhile Sonikku was running from the military. //Man, what did I do?// Sonikku wondered. //Still, I can't let them catch me...//

"Don't let him get away! We have to catch that hedgehog!" The leader of the group bellowed.

Sonikku looked back. //I'm the good guy! Why in the name of Ra are they chasing me?//

However, his mental inquiries were only answered by the shouts of soldiers and the blasts of weapons. Sonikku growled and finally shook them off, after beating up a robot. Sonikku sighed in relief. Sonikku looked up when he heard footsteps above him.

"He looks... like me. Maybe they are after him and mistook me for..." Sonikku muttered.

//A blue hedgehog? Well…well…// Shadow thought, raising an eyebrow. Something immediately drew his interest, but he didn't know what. His rage died down for some…strange reason. He felt…he didn't know. He frowned.

Sonikku blinked. //What the...?//

//He's...kinda cute...// Shadow thought, with a raised eyebrow.

Sonikku blushed. //I'm... cute? Who are you?// Sonikku asked silently.

Shadow hadn't expected his thought to be heard and was caught off guard, but didn't let himself slip. He chuckled darkly. //I am Shadow...and...you?// He asked, in a low purr...

Sonkku's blush deepened. //I'm Sonikku...//

In the Soul room Yami's eyes widened. "Aibou..."

//Sonikku...// Shadow tested with another deep chuckle. //Mmm...// A part of him desperately wanted to stay with this adorable creature...and yet, he had business elsewhere...and he was torn.

Sonikku heard sirens. //Darn...//

"Shadow!" Blared a walkie talkie Shadow was carrying. "Where are you?!" Shadow scowled and picked it up. "I'm coming..." He muttered.

Sonikku looked up, somehow, sad to see Shadow leave.

However, the black hedgehog suddenly paused and, taking another glance at Sonikku, he smirked. "It appears we both have things to do, but before I go..." His eyes sparked mischievously as he found an excellent use for his precious chaos emerald...

Sonikku blinked.

"Chaos control." Shadow said with a grin and then darted up to Shadow, released time long enough to kiss Sonikku on the cheek...then used his emerald again to get a good distance away. "Later, Sonikku..."

Sonikku was frozen in place, and put his hand on said cheek. The cops caught up with Sonikku while he was frozen.

Shadow, meanwhile, was both grinning with pride _and_ kicking himself for the distraction, but the part that was grinning hog-tied the kicking part and threw it in a closet.

Shadow paused in his sprint back to Dr. Eggman. He scowled darkly. 'I don't know why, but...I know there's something wrong. I have to go back! I have to help!' He turned around and ran full tilt back to Sonikku, his inner Yami cheering and so was the side that said that kiss was waaaaay too short.

Sonikku was being shoved into a lab on Prison Island, and there were only twenty minutes before it blew up.

Shadow felt his rage build as he heard this information transmitted. 'Sonikku...' He thought, clenching a fist angrily. 'Forget about Eggman...they'll pay for taking MY Sonikku...!' Shadow didn't know where the sudden possessiveness had come from, and frankly, at the moment, he didn't care. He ran across the time-frozen waves to prison Island, grim determination on his face. 'Hold on, Sonikku...'

Sonikku was roughly placed onto a table and strapped down.

Shadow instinctively ran faster, busting through the heavy metal gates with a single chaos blast. He threw the guards aside like worthless rag dolls. 'Sonikku...where are you?'

//Shadow...// Sonikku called in his subconscious.

//Sonikku...hang on...I'm going to get you out of here…//

00000

So that was the first chapter! Please review and we hope you enjoyed reading it because we enjoyed writing it! Sorry if it was a cliffhanger.

_Sphinx Mouto_ & **Eternal Nightshade**


	3. Sonic's Saved and a Realization

Hey! It's Sphinx and Eternal Nightshade, and we are back! This is the second chapter.

Eternal Nightshade: I will be saying the disclaimer today! Ok:

Disclaimer: Neither my hikari or I own Sonic the Hedgehog or Yugioh, we're just playing with the characters. And neither of us own the song 'Love Will Find a Way'.

Description: This takes place after Yu-Gi-Oh! Ends. We all know that Shadow was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, but why is he the way he is? What made him the way he is? SONADOW!

00000

Title: Shadows of the Past

Authoresses: Sphinx (Eternal NightSphinx) and Eternal Nightshade

Part: 2/?

Chapter Two: Sonic's saved and a Realization

00000

Sonikku found himself in a strange room. Sonikku could hear Shadow's voice more clearly now, and... another's voice as well. //SHADOW!// Sonikku shouted, feeling the pain in his body get even more intense.

//SONIKKU!// Shadow screamed mentally and burst through the lab doors, the black and purple aura of his fury swirling around him like a raging storm... Shadow's blood red eyes blazed as they frantically searched for his koi...who was bound to a table...and in pain...oh, they would die... There was Sonikku, strapped down to a table, with multiple wires and tubes connected to various parts of his body. "You...will...pay..." Shadow growled...then, using chaos blast, reduced the man who was hurting Sonic at that moment to ashes. Then, feeling almost sorry that he had killed him so quickly, used small blasts to obliterate the insides of the other soldiers and scientists in the room, making sure they actually felt their deaths.

Sonic was trebling.

His rage dying down at the sight of the hurt hedgehog on the table, he moved closer and quickly snapped all the restraints, then picked him up gently. //Sonikku...//

//Shadow... help me...// Sonic whimpered.

//Shh...// He stroked Sonic's face gently and held him closer. //You're safe now...// He left the lab, stepping over a few dead guards on the way, deciding to take Sonic to a safer area. Shadow's watch beeped. There were only had 10 minutes left until the island blew. Realizing how little time he had, Shadow dashed through the halls, cradling Sonikku as carefully as he could...he had to bash through more than a few robots, but they were okay...

'Five minutes left...' His watch beeped, having started the countdown.

Another blockade of robot guards. Shadow scowled. "Chaos blast!" 'Come on, I don't have time for this...'

3 minutes... His watch was beeping more rapidly now. And before him, just because fate was a cruel witch, lay a pile of rubble which blocked his path...

-Shadow! What are you doing? The island is about to explode get out of there!-

Shadow rolled his eyes. 'I'm trying to get out of here, you idiot...' He blasted through the rubble impatiently.

Shadow rolled his eyes. 'I'm trying to get out of here, you idiot...' He blasted through the rubble impatiently.

//Shadow... hurry...// Sonic was in even more pain then before.

1 minute...

//Sonikku...// Shadow clutched the blue hedgehog closer and ran as fast as his legs could carry them.

40 seconds... 30 seconds...

Sonic was having trouble breathing. //It hurts... can't breath...//

Shadow's heart wrenched and he picked up the pace even further. He was pushing his limits for all he (and more importantly, his sweet Sonikku,) was worth... //Just hold on, Sonikku...hold on a little longer...//

20 seconds... 15...

Sonic was sweating.

10...

Sonic moaned pitifully. And Shadow was close to tears. 'If anybody is listening, if I've done anything to deserve an answered prayer in my life, PLEASE LET HIM LIVE!'

9...8...7... 6...5...4... 3... 'And helping me wouldn't hurt either!' 2...

Sonic moved to hold Shadow weakly.

Shadow held him to him as well, almost fearing this would be the end for both of them. 1... 'Wait...what the heck am I doing? I can just use chaos control...'

Sonic took a labored breath.

Quickly using Chaos control in the nick of time, he re-crossed the water at lightening speed and found a park to rest at.

Sonic seemed as still as death, Shadow could barely tell that Sonic was breathing.

'...I have to get Sonikku to the hospital!' Shadow turned to do so and suddenly paled. 'Wait. I can't take him to the hospital! I'm a fugitive! They'll capture me the minute I walk in...and maybe Sonikku too, because he's with me! ...Oh, Ra...what do I do?'

//S..had...ow...//

//S-sonikku...// Shadow clutched him closer and the tears fell. 'What do I do? I...I...' Panic clouded his mind.

//Help...// The plea was so quiet that Shadow had to strain to hear it.

//Sonikku...// Shadow sat down helplessly and clutched the hedgehog to his body. 'There has to be something I can do...I have to save him!' ...The sennen eye appeared on Shadow's forehead. //Aibou, beloved aibou...I will not lose you again!// Shadow magic surrounded Sonikku's body and pulsed, glowing silver as it healed him. //Aibou...// Relieved that his aibou was being healed, Yami's soul slowly retreated into Shadow's being...

The shadows gleefully sank into Sonic, sensing Yugi's soul within the body.

Yugi looked up in the soul room. //Yami-chan?// Yugi could feel his other's shadows healing his new body.

//Yugi...// The voice was quiet and tired, but filled with relief and happiness...

Yugi mentally hugged the familiar soothing presence of his yami.

Yami weakly returned the embrace. //I thought...I'd lost you...forever...//

Sonic woke up slowly, feeling a lot better. //Shadow?//

Shadow was nuzzling Sonic lovingly. //Sonikku...you're okay...// He kissed his forehead, forgetting all embarrassment and reservations.

//Shad-kun...// Sonic nuzzled back.

//I'm so glad you're okay, Sonikku...// Shadow said, staring into Sonic's eyes meaningfully.

Sonic was mesmerized by Shadow's eyes. //I didn't think that...//

//Didn't think what, Sonikku-kun?// Shadow asked, stroking his cheek.

//That you'd... actually... come...//

//Sonikku...// Shadow faltered, a bit hurt. He kissed Sonikku's cheek again and tried to mask the pain he felt at Sonic's doubt. //Of course I'd come for you, stupid.//

//I know... it's just, I've been in that kind of situation before... And no matter how many times I called out for Tails, or Knuckles... no one ever came!//

Shadow felt a wave of anger at those who ignored his beloved. He held Sonikku closer and nuzzled him again. //I would never abandon you.//

Sonic was crying a little now. //I know you wouldn't, it's just hard because I've been through this before...//

Shadow kissed away his tears. //It's okay, now. It's okay. I'm here...//

Sonic was about to fall asleep in Shadow's arms when he remembered something. He pulled away from that wonderful embrace. //Why are you working for Eggman?// Sonic's mental voice sounded hurt, almost pleading as if imploring Shadow to tell him that it wasn't Eggman's voice, but Tails' instead. Sonic stared into Shadow's eyes, waiting for an answer.

Shadow arched an eyebrow and shrugged. //The doctor? ...What's wrong with him?// He asked casually, not knowing anything about the bitter battles...

Sonic began to cry again. //M-most of the situations were -because- of him! He's evil Shadow...//

Shadow frowned deeply. 'Maybe I should have a little chat with the good doctor when I get back...' He thought, but... //He's trying to help me, Sonikku. Maybe he's changed.//

//I doubt it... but... I trust you.// he crawled back into Shadow's arms, and laid his head on Shadow's chest, over his heart.

Shadow gently stroked the other hedgehog's hair and smiled. //Sleep well, my sweet Sonikku...//

//Good night Shadow...// and with that Sonic fell asleep.

00000

"I wonder where Sonic is?" asked a young, two-tailed fox.

The red echidna beside him shrugged. "We need to find him though...with that evil hedgehog on the loose, there's no telling what could happen."

Tails nodded. "I think Sonic can handle him Knuckles..." Tails didn't look very convinced though.

"Well, we should at least make s--..." Knuckles trailed off as he spotted the blue spikes. He was about to try to call to Sonic, when he saw he was unconscious and who was holding him. "Oh no...Tails, look!"

Tails did look. "Sonic!" he shouted. Tails went to attack Shadow.

"We'll save you, Sonic!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic Woke up. //Shadow? What's going on?//

Shadow blinked confusedly and jumped up, dodging tails attack and trying to hold onto Sonic. //No idea, Sonikku. Some...weird...things are attacking me.//

Sonic held on to Shadow tightly and turned to look.

"Let him go, you faker!" Knuckles yelled, trying to punch Shadow and nearly succeeding.

Sonic clung more tightly to Shadow. //Tired, don't want to deal with this...//

Shadow nodded. //I just get us out of here, then...// He jumped up and prepared to exit the scene.

"HEY!" Knuckles yelled. "I'm talking to you, you jerk! Let my friend GO!" He lunged at Shadow again.

Sonic saw who attacked just before they warped out of the area.

Tails flew up to them and tried to pull Sonic away from Shadow.

Shadow, now on top of a building, more than out of reach but still close enough to see them, scowled. "Awfully insistent, aren't they?"

Sonic nodded tiredly. //I want to sleep!//

//Very well, sweet one. But are you sure you don't want me to deal with them or something?// Shadow asked, petting his hair.

//Yes! They're my friends Shadow, I just don't want to deal with them right now...//

//Of course.// Shadow replied, nuzzling him. //Mm...but where should I take you, my Sonikku?//

//I live on Angel Island.// Sonic said showing Shadow how to get there.

//Angel Island, hmm?// Shadow chuckled. //How fitting for an angel like you...// He quickly followed said directions...

Sonic giggled at the complement, falling asleep to Shadow's heartbeat.

Shadow smiled at his little "angel" and, picking up his pace a little more, got them to the location he had been given from Sonic's mind. Easily slipping inside the base and creeping carefully to Sonic's room, he set his beloved on the bed and gently tucked him in. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Sonic's forehead and leaned back to watch him sleep...

A few hours later a door slammed, Tails and Knuckles were back.

Shadow's eyes widened and he realized that he'd stay too long. 'But how could I have helped myself? He looked so beautiful...' He smiled sadly at Sonikku, then carefully crept out of the room and started to leave...

Sonic fidgeted as Shadow left. //Shadow?// came Sonic's sleep filled mental voice. //Where are you going?//

//Sonikku...// Shadow's heart wrenched. //A-ano..//

"SHADOW!" Bellowed a voice from the radio. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Sonic opened an eye. //You'd better get going... He sounds mad... Shadow? Go on...//

Shadow scowled. "I'm coming..." He hissed into the speaker, and then shut the accursed thing off. //Yeah, I guess I did get a little…side-tracked.// He chuckled, then hesitating a second longer...he went back over to Sonic and placed a small kiss on his lips.

//See you later...// came Sonic's sleepy voice.

//I certainly hope so.// Shadow replied, smirking. Then he quietly left Sonic's room and shut the door. 'Goodbye...aibou...'

Sonic closed the eye and fell back to sleep.

The door opened quietly, it was Tails and Knuckles. "Wow, Sonic looks tired..." said Tails.

Knuckles scowled. "Must have been something that evil hedgehog did..."

"Yeah, must be..."

They didn't notice Sonic stiffen.

"We have to make sure he never gets ahold of Sonic ever again..." Knuckles growled, clenching a fist.

00000

Meanwhile, in Eggman's base, Shadow was being chewed out by Eggman. "You have been gone for hours, we thought you might have been on the island!" bellowed Eggman.

The ranting had little effect. "I just got a little side-tracked by something important." He calmly replied. "Anyway, I'm back and that's all that matters."

"Between you and me Shadow..." Rouge the Bat whispered in his ear from behind. "Where were you?"

Shadow gave Rouge a wary glance. "...I'll tell you later, if you swear you won't mention it to anyone..." He replied quietly.

Rouge's eyes lit up. "I promise Shadow."

A bit later, when Shadow was alone and free of the Doctor's ranting...

Rouge flew down from the ceiling. "You going to tell me now Shadow?"

Shadow jumped a bit, but he was used to Rouge's tricks. "...Mmm. But you _will_ regret it if you break your promise."

"I won't." She reassured him.

He sighed. "I met...I met this blue hedgehog..." He admitted, unable to help a small grin from forming. "His name is Sonic. I..." A blush crept onto his face. "He got captured because of me, so...I saved him. And...I...I think I'm in love... But according to what I've heard, him and Eggman don't get along, so I don't want him knowing..."

Rouge giggled. "You are so lucky, what don't you want him to know?"

"That I love Sonic...or even that I've met him...not yet." Shadow frowned. "There's some things I need to figure out first."

"Like what?" asked Rouge, she was giddy with excitement.

"Like, whether or not the doctor can really help me...and if he still has something against Sonikku." Shadow sighed. "If he does, he may ask me to fight him...and I can't do that. "...I could never hurt him." He added quietly, remembering the beautiful image of his Sonikku sleeping. _His_ Sonikku.

"Because you love him?" asked Rouge. "Or is it... something... deeper?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What could be deeper than love?"

"A bond from a past life?" asked Rouge.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure...whatever."

"I'm serious!"

He snorted. "Riiiight. Well, believe what you want. All I know is, even though I've only known him a short time...I care about Sonikku more than anything."

"Don't you feel like you've known him a lot longer then you really have?"

"...I guess so." Shadow shrugged. "But who says it has to be like, some freaky "past life" thing? In case you haven't noticed, it's not like my memory is entirely intact."

"I know..." said Rouge. "I'm just saying that you can't rule that out until you -do- get your memories again..."

"Shadow?"

Shadow broke his thoughts and shrugged. "Yeah...I guess that's true..."

"Thinking about him again?"

Shadow smiled weakly, embarrassed. "...Yeah..."

Rouge giggled. "I'll cover for you when you go see him again."

"Thanks, Rogue..." Shadow replied, a little surprised at the kind offer, but grateful. "I'll make sure to pay you back."

"No problem, Shadow just make sure to tell me when you go ok?"

"Okay," Shadow replied, nodding. "It may be short notice, in case Sonikku needs my help..."

"That's fine; just make sure you say something."

"I will." Shadow replied and nodded, then, with a grin on his face, went back to polishing his bike and thinking about Sonikku.

Rouge giggled and flew up to the rafters to watch.

Not even noticing Rogue's watchful eyes, Shadow felt his heart warm... 'Sonikku-chan...' He absently hummed a love song he'd heard...some time ago. He wasn't sure when and didn't really care...

Rouge heard Shadow start to sing quietly what he was humming.

"Now, I realize...love is never wrong, and, so, it never dies. There's a perfect world...shining in your eyes..." Shadow sang, smiling. "And, if only they could feel it, too...the happiness I feel with you..." Shadow felt a little light-headed as he sang these words, his heart swelling with love and joy...

Rouge heard the doctor's footsteps and flew down, hating that she had to interrupt him.

"They'd know…love will find a way. Anywhere we go, we're home…if we are there toge—huh?" Shadow blinked. "Rogue?"

"The doctor's coming." Rouge looked over at the door.

Shadow paled. "Thanks for the warning." He replied quietly, then quickly returned to polishing his bike, trying to act normal, even though his heart was still dealing with all these new feelings.

Eggman walked in. "I have a job for you Shadow. I need you to stall Sonic while Rouge and I ready the shuttle to head to the Ark."

Shadow inwardly scowled, but on the outside, he merely nodded quietly and finished up his bike. "Understood."

Rouge looked at him her eyes asking if he needed cover.

His toneless and almost robotic voice gave nothing away and yet, at the same time, was an expression of his displeasure. Shadow glanced at her and hesitated... Shadow gave a short nod to Rogue and was about to leave, when he hesitated. "...Doctor, about your promise...to help me retrieve my memories?"

"Yes?"

Shadow frowned. "When, exactly, are you going to fulfill it?"

"When we get to the Ark."

"...And how do you plan to do that?" Shadow asked, trying not to sound skeptic, but he was getting a little tired of this.

"I heard that my Grandfather had kept a diary in the computers and was going to get them for you."

"Is...that all?" Shadow persisted gently.

"Yes that is."

"Then why should I need to stall anyone for such a simple errand?" Shadow asked, feeling the sneaking suspicion that the "good" doctor wasn't exactly telling him the truth.

"Sonic and his friends want to erase the records. I can't let that happen."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Why would this "Sonic" want to destroy those records?"

"He is afraid of the great things that I can do with my Grandfather's research."

Rouge was looking at Eggman skeptically.

"Great things?" Shadow persisted, that ominous feeling going at full-tilt. 'I'm liking this conversation less and less by the second...'

"I could save the world from it's ills and evils. He was developing an ultimate life form. I want to see if it's still there."

Rouge looked at Shadow.

Shadow arched an eyebrow. 'Ultimate life form, huh? Ills and evils, my eye. I think, good doctor, I'm going to have a chat with my Sonikku and see _exactly_ what you're up to.' But, aloud, he only said. "I see, doctor. Well, if it's for such a noble cause, then we can't allow those records to be destroyed." He glanced at Rogue, making it as obvious to _her_ and not the doctor, as he could, that he didn't buy a word of it.

Rouge nodded.

So, Shadow quietly stole away to find Sonikku...

00000

Sonic was on his way to the base with Tails and Knuckles when he heard something. //Huh? What was that?//

//Sonikku, where are you? I need to talk to you!//

Tails and Knuckles had seen Sonic stop and his eyes glaze over.

//Sonikku, answer me! Please!//

//Shadow? Shad-kun! I'm on my way to Eggman's base!//

//Sonikku-chan!// Shadow mentally sighed with relief. //Wait, what? No. I need to talk to you!//

//I'll see if I can't get away from my friends then.//

//Okay.//

"SONIC!" shout Tails in his ear. "We have to get to Eggman's base!"

//It's really important. It's about the doctor...and Ark.//

"Sonic!"

//Hurry, Sonikku, I don't have much time.//

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Knuckles demanded.

//I'm coming!// "I have to go guys."

"What?!" Knuckled gaped.

"I need to go!" Sonic ran off. //Shad-kun, what do you need to tell me?//

Shadow warped himself to Sonic, hugging him. "Sonikku..." He pulled back, a very serious look in his eyes. "One thing, first. Are you really going to try to destroy those records, Sonikku? Because, if you are, I need to know why."

"What records? Shad-kun what are you talking about?"

Shadow scowled. "I thought as much..." He clenched a fist. "That liar..."

//Shad-kun?//

Tails and Knuckles were following Sonic's trail.

He shook his head and looked Sonic in the eye gravely. "Dr. Eggman is going to the space station Ark. He's going to try and retrieve some data there. I was supposed to stall you, but...I won't. You need to stop him...and when you do...if you can, please bring that data to me. There may be something in it that can help me...I don't know."

//Shad-kun...//

Sonic hugged Shadow. //We'll get those records, I promise...//

Shadow hugged him back. //Thank you, my Sonikku. But you have to hurry. If he gets that data...I don't know what could happen...but I'm sure it won't be good. And...please be careful.//

//I will... You'll be there too, right?//

Shadow hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Yeah...I'll be there and if I can help, then I will...but I don't want him to know I'm working against him just yet, if I can help it."

Sonic nodded and then nuzzled Shadow. //You be careful too... I love you Shadow...//

//S...Sonikku...// Shadow held him tighter. //I...I love you, too...// He forced back the tears of joy that stung his eyes. //You...you should go, now. I'll come as soon as I can.//

00000

Please review. And… we're sorry for any oocness in the story, with a few of the characters it will be inevitable because we've not meet the characters and only know of them, with Shadow and Sonic though it's deliberate.

_Sphinx Mouto_ & **Eternal Nightshade**


End file.
